Is this allowed?
by GayxLord
Summary: The inquisitor and Maryden decide to meet up for ale on a regular basis after a rough night to recall all that had happened. some InquisitorxMaryden but mostly InquisitorxJosephine Rated M because I have no idea where this is going to go. all the swearing


**I'm sorry if you have read my other stories and/or are waiting for an update. I gave up because I don't remember what the plot was since it has been so long. I won't forget about this story. Anyway, please give me a review!**

* * *

Getting away from the dragon blood and stained armor sounded like a great idea... at the time. Now, I'm not so sure anymore. With Sera and Iron Bull downing barrels of ale while practicing archery in the tavern, I begin to question my ability to make good decisions. Krem on the other hand, seems to enjoy the arrows flying near his face. Maryden also enjoys the liveliness as she scoots over handing me another drink. "You don't seem to be enjoying yourself Inquisitor. May I ask why?" I finish the ale in my first mug and push it to the middle of the table. "I just don't feel up to it today. How about you? Have the soldiers treated you respectfully?" I say before I motion Cabot for a third.

"The soldiers are such gentlemen! They applaud after every song. Even when they join in on the chorus. Some of them even hum when they don't know the lyrics." She says enthusiastically downing her third. It was a mixture of ale and Orlesian wine I bought a few weeks ago.

"You can really handle yourself Maryden." Handing her a fourth, which I dilluted because I wouldn't want to haul an unconscious bard through the main hall. That surely would have Josephine running from her quiet little office, which would be quite a sight to see. I doubt Maryden would notice anyway. She is too busy staring at the ale swishing around in her cup. "Hey. I'm a bard. Bards have a high alcohol tolerance." She chugs the whole thing down. I can see it in her eyes. She's starting to feel dizzy. Her cheeks are flushed and she is wobbling on the bench. I think it's time for the entertainer to go home.

"Are you alright Maryden? You seem a bit tipsy. Would you like some help getting to your quarters?" She quickly disregards my offer with a flailing hand. "Nonsense! The fun has just begun. How could you stop *hick*... a bard from *burp* doing her job inquisitor? You ought to be azzammed of youersellf. Now... elp me get to the middle of the room. I'll zhow these amateurs how to really entertain people." While Maryden drags a random soldier to the floor, I stride down the tavern and order some water from Cabot. Although I am trying my best to stand straight, I still spill half of it. "Thank you Cabot." Before I turn my back, Cabot beckons for me to come closer, whispering something into my ear. "If you would be so kind boss, please watch out for Maryden. She can be a little ... careless sometimes." Really? I wouldn't have guessed. I pegged Maryden to be a very cautious woman when it comes to drinking. She never accepts any from the chargers. Then again, I can see why.

"Don't worry Cabot. I will make sure to get her home before anything ridiculous happens. And um... thanks for watching out for ever gone when I'm not there. Some of them let out a lot steam here guessing from all the wood planks this tavern has gone through." Cabot releases a heavy sigh before turning back to the pile of dishes and drinks that have yet to be served. Poor guy. Next time I go to Val Royeaux I will buy him some of the fanciest wine I've ever tasted, though seeing as I never explored the merchants in Val Royeaux, he would have tasted it by now. Oh well, it's the thought that counts. Suddenly the tavern is filled with ohhs and awes.

I should get back to Maryden. Who knows what a drunk bard could do if left alone? Now where is she? It shouldn't be this hard to find a woman in a tavern full of men. Few moments later and I find a rather amusing yet terrifying sight. "Maryden... are you riding Iron Bull like a... a... Bull? " I say calmly as Iron Bull tries to buck her off his horns.

"Come up here Inquisitor! The view is assshhtonishing. Look at me!" Maryden calls out, waving one hand in the air while the other is gripping on to Iron Bull's horn. I wonder if Iron Bull is drunk or just fooling around. Probably both. Well Maryden would be severely injured if this were to continue. I really should do something, but... okay. No one is ever really safe in this tavern anyway.

"Iron Bull! Let's calm down for a second okay? Just put Maryden down. I don't want anyone to get hurt." It's too late. Iron Bull began kicking his legs into the air and tossed Maryden into me. Obviously with me still a little tipsy, I wasn't able to catch her, let alone myself so we crashed against the tavern wall. The tavern grew quiet seconds after. I could only see blobs of brown and red. I know that I must have a concussion but all I can think about is how well the grey blob is accented by the Crimson. I have to make note of that the next time there is an important meeting that involves Iron Bull wearing... clothing.

Wait. The crimson is probably blood, isn't it? As expected, when I try to avoid trouble I end up attracting more. I can feel a gash on my left temple. The sticky liquid is flowing like a stream. Regaining more control, I can recognize a wonderful figure crouching next to me. Josephine. She is the only one in the tavern that does not look the slightest bit suprised. She looks almost... expectant. Of course she does. She must have asked scout Harding to keep an eye on me and report to her if anything were to happen in the tavern. Maybe I should involve one of Josephine's messengers as well.

"Come now Inquisitor. We have more pressing matters to attend to." She turned to the unconscious Maryden. She quickly examined Maryden for wounds. "Cabot? Please take Maryden to her quarters and see that she is properly treated." After a few more glances, Josephine turns her gaze upon mine. "If you would be so kind Inquisitor, follow me back to the war room. We still have to discuss the events of Valmmar."

Ooh the door hidden behind the waterfall? I have to admit that I am impressed at the idea of hiding behind the waterfall but it would have been a better idea to not have left the map laying around in the middle of the forest. Never the less, I was excited. I jumped up in excitement too quickly.

A pounding in my head told me that I needed to lay down, but I refused. Not long after my legs decided to give way anyway. I fell at the feet of the stairs. The pain coursed through my head down to my toes. What is causing this horrid ache? The gash in my temple could not have caused this? Could it? Well what else could it be? I've not eaten anything strange today. Oh. I did take a sip of what Maryden was drinking. It left a foul taste in my mouth. It must have been an elven drink. Many bards have to go through varieties of alcohol to withstand any drink. Well, I have only tasted the ale of this tavern and the wine at the Winter Palace. Nevermind, I can ask her myself after we recover from this wretched nightmare. I just need to get to a quiet place where I will not be disturbed by anyone. Speaking of which, the tavern seems rather quiet. My vision is blurring and the black that framed my sight has receded into the middle. Great.

* * *

 **What do you think? Do you hate it? Love it? Let me know in the reviews and if you have any suggestions on where this story should go, be my guest and put it in the reviews. I know I'm lucky enough that people are even reading this fanfic, but if anyone would like to beta this, that'd be great.**


End file.
